Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{6}{7}-8\dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {8} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {8} + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{6}{7}} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{5}{7}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{5}{7}$